Everything I gained and lost
by Natsucrush106
Summary: Miss Unfortunate was nice to me I've lost all dear to me but I've gained EVERYTHING! Collab with NaluAngel! Review please, or we'll stop the story
1. Running

**NALUANGEL WROTE THIS:**

Running. Always running. No matter what, I'm running. Running away from the past, the future, the present, even life itself. I never really liked staying in one place for long. When I was little I loved to run. Running was all I ever felt like doing, even when I was dying.  
That was my life. Running. Alive or dead, didn't matter. Even though I'm dead and in heaven, I still want to run. I've only been in heaven for a week, and yes, I still feel like running. Being here has calmed me down very little. I still miss life, I mean who doesn't. The bright white clouds, golden gate, and the angelic tunes are nothing compared to earth.  
The ground under my feet,the blue sky above me, the air around me is gone. Without it I feel lonely. They were my best friends. Friends that were always there for me. Didn't leave me because I was weak, small, or frightened. I had friends that were actually people, but they had to leave because life is a cruel mistress, taking things away from me. Anyway I don't know how this story escaped heaven. You may believe if this story is true or not, all I know is that this is the story of a young girl who was always running.  
When I was little my father was usually too busy with work that he rarely talked to sister and me. My mother would always love to talk with us, she was kind, sweet, and gentle towards everyone. Then one day she died and left us. Erza and me cried for hours each day. Father never cried


	2. Falling

**I WROTE THIS:**

Me and Erza running away was one of her best idea' we have to pack light, some clothes for a month,MONEY,Our stuff like key's,and the 30 armour's we have.

We put all this in where Erza put's her armour.

Luckily it didn't effect her **the magicly way.**

Second we'll sneak out of the room by a rope of scarfs.

Third I have to go to the front of the house then cause a diversion by pressing a button.

While everybody comes to the familiy room we get out of the gate and run as far North as we can.

That was our plan.

We succeded.

We ended up at Horgeon.

We met Natsu Dragneel.

I fell for him.

**what do you think? Like it I turned to a Nalu! Hehe**


	3. How I fell in love

**New chapter! ^~^ Sorry it was so long for her to write it. ****NaluAngel wrote this**

Horgeon was a plain city. It was a non magical city too, so me and Erza could hide there without father looking for us. I was walking around town by myself because Erza went to go get some cake. I wasn't really looking when I saw a pink haired man bump into me. I fell right on top of him. His arms were strongly built, his eyes were sparkling with determination, courage, and bravery. I didn't realize it, but I had gotten closed to his face. It took me a couple of seconds to process what happened.

"S-sorry!" I got off him, and sat cross leg on the street.

"No it's my fault." He changed from a sprawled out position to the same as me. "I should have looked where I was going. I'm Natsu Dragneel by the way. Who are you?"

"I'm Lucy He-" I was cut off by a sudden jerk. I turned around to see who pulled my back their stood my sister with a sword in hand pointed in Natsu's direction. I looked over, expecting to see Natsu, but instead a blue haired man. He had a strange tatoo under his eye and his hands looked like they held a glowing light.

"Don't touch my brother!"

"Don't touch my sister!" They said these things at the same time. I looked at Natsu and saw him staring straight back.

**Do like the chapter?**

**_AN: Okay if you guys haven't noticed me and Natsucrush are writing a story. We hope you guys enjoy it and please bare with us if we don't update for a long period of time we both have other stories to write. We hope for your support. WE DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL. Thanks for reading!^~^_**


	4. Lying were LYING now

**hey you probabaly want to kill me right? WELL THAT 'AINT HAPPENIN'!**

* * *

"H-hi" I stuttered 'at least I bumped into somebody cute! but from Erza and his big brother's staring contest, they look ready to kill each other! I don't think I this'll end well'

"Hi Oh sorry I bumped into you"

"N-no I was the one not looking sorry" I bowed down after I shook all the dust off of me. I saw this-this supposed "Natsu"'s older brother loosen his stance but he still was on gaurd and he asked us

"Where are you going? We're going back to Fairy Tail you?"

"..."

"I asked...you...a...s.i.m.p.l.e QUESTION!"

"you are trust worthy enough." My sister said as putting her sword away. "We are going to Fairy Tail, and we were wondering were to go as well" 'WOW my sister is a good lier. at least we'll be able to become offical wizards; besides what could my father do to us if we belong to another familiy?' I decided to go with what she said.

"yeah I was looking for people who had the mark" I eyed Natsu's right shoulder or upper shoulder I should say,

"OH in that case i'll be glad to show you Fairy Tail!"

"What? you excited from shock?"

"Lucy... We should do _that_.

"U-uh OK!"

"WAIT! what is _that_?

* * *

**what is that? I HAVE NO IDEA! but I wrote this NaluAngel will write the next and so on blah!**


End file.
